Surprising Family
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a crossover with Girlmore Girls and General Hosptial, read at your own risk
1. Surprising Family 1

Title: Surprising Family 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Carly woke up to Michel's nudging her to get up. She smiled. "Michel, what are you doing in awake this early?" Carly asked.

"This is place is very strange, Mommy I hear weird things." Micheal said worried.

Carly laughed. "Well this is the first time we've ever stayed at the Independence Inn, you just need to get use to it. So are you hungry? I bet they have breakfast here."

"Yes! I'm very hungry." Micheal said getting up.

"Ok let my get dress and I'll meet you in the lobby." Carly said as Micheal left. She got out of bed and went to over to the mirror. She put her hands on her stomach. "Baby, I'll always take good care of you."

Carly got up out of bed and quickly changed out of her lingerie and put on a skirt and a top. She wanted to get out of here fast, away from her memories of Sonny.   She grabbed her purse and started to walk.

Jason got on his motorcycle in a hurry he wanted to get far away from Liz's studio and everything that was going on in there. He had to get out of his mind.

She did not know where she was going. All she knew is she was getting there first. She felt a raindrop fall on her head but she did not care. Nothing could make this night worse then it already was.

He started to feel raindrops hitting his face, he just drove fast to where ever he going.  He drove past someone that he recognized, someone that made him drive back and stop. "Carly?" He asked needing her.

"Jason? Jason, I am very glad to see you. What is wrong? You look very upset." Carly asked worried. Jason did not answer her. He just kissed her. She did not stop him. She just kissed him back. She needed him. She needed someone who really loved her. Someone who would not hurt her like Sonny did.

Jason did not know was he was doing at first. He just knew that he needed her. He needed the women he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He needed someone he knew loved him in return.

Before she knew it, she woke up in Jason arms. She smiled at the scent of him. She loved being here. She loved being with him.  Jason started to move and open his eyes. "Hey you." Carly said smiling. Jason looked a little confused. "Did we…?" He started to ask. "Yes we made love last night." She said smiling.

"I knew there was something wonderful that happened last night." He said smiling. There was a knock at the door. "Please don't get that." Carly begged. "I'll back." Jason said as he headed down stairs. Carly just laid in bed smiling, waiting for him. When she heard Sonny's voice, she came down the stairs to listen. 

"Did you see Carly last night?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No, did something happen last night?" Jason lied.

"We got into a fight but it'll be ok I know that." Sonny said hopeful.

"I bet, you two always get back together." Jason said sadly.

Carly watched sadly and she decided she had to get out his pent house.

Michel looked at Carly as she walked up with Micheal. "Do they serve breakfast here?" Carly asked.

"Excuse me my mother is talking to you." Micheal said trying to get Michel attention.

"You little man need to leave me alone." Michel said.

"What exactly is your problem I asked you a question." Carly said getting mad.

"And I'm not going to answer you." Michel said smiling.

"Ok that's it where is your manger I want to talk to your manger!" Carly said furious.

Lorelai came out. "What exactly is going in here?" 

"Are you the manger? Because your employ here is being very rude."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, yes I own this place, and I'm sorry about Michel, he's always like this."

Carly smiled back. This woman seemed very familiar in a strange way. "I'm Carolina Spencer, most people call me Carly. And why exactly do you keep him here is he's so rude?"

"Well he's like an old shoe you get use to him after a while." Lorelai said smiling. "Is there any way I can help you two?" 

"Well we were looking for breakfast." Carly said looking at Micheal who was arguing with Michel.

"Well at least Michel found a friend." Lorelai said smiling.

"That's what he calls a friend?" Carly asked shocked.

"To Michel that's he closest he will ever get to a friend." Lorelai said smiling.


	2. Surprising Family 2

Title: Surprising Family 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"So is there anything to do is the little town?" Carly asked as took a bit of her breakfast.

"Well we have a movie night every week here and we have a video store, a couple of restaurants…." Lorelai started to say.

"Sounds very boring." Carly said.

"Well don't worry there is never a boring moment in Stars Hollow. Believe me." Lorelai said.

"Get you stupid harp out of my face!" They heard Michel scream.

"I told you so!" Lorelai said as she got up.

"I told you I was supposed to play here today." She screamed back at Michel.

"Ho can you really play something that big?" Micheal asked her.

Carly and Lorelai came in. "What's going on here?" Lorelai asked.

"This dimwit here refuses to move her harp!" Michel screamed.

"I'm supposed to play here today!" She screamed back at him.

"Ok, ok Michel go behind the counter and stay there and let her play." Lorelai said and Michel went behind a counter.

"Mom, he's funny than clown." Micheal said to Carly.

"That's something I'd like see Michel a clown." Rory said as she came in.

"Oh Carly I'd like you to meet someone." Lorelai said as she went over to Rory. "Carolina Spencer this is my daughter Lorelai Gilmore the second, but we call her Rory." 

"Nice to meet you Rory, this is my son Micheal Corinthos Jr." Carly said as she turned Micheal around.

Jason finally came back up to the room where Carly was getting dressed. 

"Are you planning to go some where's?" Jason asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, I have to pick up Micheal and then…." Carly started to say.

Jason stopped her. "Carly, you don't have to go." 

"Yeah, I do.  Bye Jason." She said as she gave him a kiss on the check. She left the penthouse and started walking around. She noticed Jason passing her on her way back home. She decided to follow him. She saw followed him all the way to Liz's studio. She heard Liz and Jason talking.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I came to see you, you know how you were doing." Jason said.

"I'm doing good." She said as she closed the door trying to keep Jason from seeing Zander in her studio.

"I was just…." Jason started to say.

Liz stopped him and hugged him. "You were just worried about me I know you care about me."

That's when Carly knew she had to leave.

"Liz, no please yes I care about you like a friend but like you think." He said as he took her off him.

"Yeah I knew that." She said lying.

"I'm going to go." Jason said as he started to leave.

"So who's the little tyke?" Jess asked as Micheal and Rory walked in. 

"This little guy is Micheal, Michel this is Jess." Rory said.

"I'm not a little guy." Micheal said defensively.

"Hey Luke I want you to meet someone." Lorelai said as her and Carly took a table.

"Yeah what do you want?" Luke asked.

"I just said for you to meet someone. You know if you were to take that cap of for a second I bet your brain could breath." Lorelai said smiling.

"Please tell me you aren't near as crazy as she is?" Luke said to Carly.

"Sorry, but I'm not." Carly said smiling.

Luke smiled. "Well then welcome to Stars Hollow you should feel right at home."

"And he's Luke Danes, though he doesn't seem to want to mention that and she's is Carolina Spencer."

"Call my Carly." Carly said smiling.

"I wouldn't get to close to him Carly, the only thing he is good for coffee." Lorelai said smiling.

"And the only thing she's good for is running her mouth." Luke said smiling


	3. Surprising Family 3

Title: Surprising Family 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"So how do you like the food here?" Jess asked Micheal.

"It leaves much to be desired for." Micheal said 

Rory laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Is he seriously insulting my food?" Luke asked shocked as he came walking up with Lorelai and Carly.

"Excuse him. See his father is an excellent cook so he's kind of use to really fancy food. But that doesn't excuse his behavior." Carly said looking at him.

"Your husband is a cook?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no he's…. he works in the coffee import/export business." Carly said reluctantly.

"Ok." Luke said not truly believing her.

Lorelai's cell phone went off. "Excuse me I have to take this." 

"Not in here you don't." Luke said pointing at the sign. 

"I know I know." Lorelai said as she headed outside.

"You are one strange man." Carly said smiling.

"That's an understatement." Jess said.

"Christopher, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as he came in the inn.

"I thought we should talk." Christopher said.

"Christopher, shouldn't you be with Cherry? I mean she is having your baby and all." Lorelai said through her teeth.

"She's with her parents for the weekend. She thought it would better if I didn't go." 

"And you thought you'd come here?"

"Yeah, Lorelai I really want to talk to Rory about this."

"Oh so you came here for Rory?"

"Yeah I want to be the one to tell her about the baby."

"She's at Luke's right now, why don't you go find her." Lorelai said sadly.

"You know Lorelai, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Christopher, please just go." Lorelai said as Christopher walked out of the inn.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

"Hi mother. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, I was just wondering if you and Rory could possibly come to our house tonight…"

"But it's Monday." Lorelai said confused.

"Yes I knew that, Lorelai." Emily said annoyed. "We just were asked to go some where's and we leave tomorrow." 

"So you want us to come tonight so we don't miss any dinners."

"Exactly." Emily said.

"Would it be ok with you if I brought a friend of mine and her son?" Lorelai asked.

"Why would you?"

"Well because they don't know anyone in town and plus I thought it would be nicer to ask then just bring them but if you'd prefer me to do that then I will."

"No it's fine I guess. Just how old is her son?" Emily asked.

"It really doesn't matter, mother. We'll see you tonight." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.


	4. Surprising Family 4

Title: Surprising Family 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Ok, I've got to warn you that my parents are a little crazy." Lorelai said as they waited at the door.

"They can't be that crazy." Carly said.

"Yes, they can." Rory said.

"Should I be scared?" Micheal asked.

"Very." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mother!" Rory said shocked.

The door opened. "How long have you been standing here?" Emily asked as she opened the door.

"It's nice to see you too mother." Lorelai said as she pushed past her and everyone followed.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore." Carly said as her and Micheal pushed past her.

"Hi who ever you are."  Emily said as she closed the door.

"Grandfather!" Rory said as she hugged Richard.

"It's nice to see you too Rory." Richard said smiling as they entered the living room. "So who are your guests?"

"Mom, Dad this is Carolina Spencer and Micheal Corinthos Jr." Carly said.

"Carolina?" Emily asked in shock.

"Right mother I said Carolina. Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"No, um… why don't you four head in to the dinning area and Richard, can I speak to you for a minute?" 

"Emily, what's wrong?" Richard asked concerned.

"Richard, just come with me." Emily said as they started to leave.

"What's going on?" Carly asked Lorelai.

"I have no clue but let's do what the lady said and go to the dining area." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I think something may really be wrong." Rory said concerned.

"Do you want to go check on her?" Carly asked.

"No, it's best not to do that. So Micheal, how do you like this place?" Lorelai asked trying to change the subject.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked as he came up to Lorelai and Rory's table.

"Nothing's wrong can you bring us two cups of coffee?" Rory asked.

"Yeah no problem." Luke said as he watched off still worried about Lorelai.

"Mom, talk to me." Rory begged.

"Excuse me?" Christopher asked as he came up.

"I thought you said he left." Lorelai said looking at Rory.

"I was leaving but I decided I should talk to you first." Christopher said to Lorelai.

"I'm going to go out side." Rory said as she got up.

Lorelai looked at her begging. 

"Dad, come get me before you leave." Rory said.

"I will."

"So what is it you what is you want to talk to me about?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you what I told Rory. I didn't think it would be fair for you to hear everything that's going on from Rory."  Christopher said.

"Just get out with it please." Lorelai begged.

"Sherry and I are moving in together, we found a house and we're talking about maybe getting married." Christopher said.

"What is there to say? Congratulations?" Lorelai said mad.

"I just wanted you to know and I want Rory to try to maybe come and visit us. If that's ok?" Christopher asked.

"After she gets back from Washington she'll call you and you two can make plans. Is that all?" Lorelai asked trying not to cry.

"I guess. Lorelai are you ok?" Christopher asked.

"Just go Chris please just go." Lorelai begged.

Christopher got up and headed out the door. 

The second the door closed, Lorelai started to cry.

Luke came over. "Are you ok?" 

"No, no I'm not." Lorelai said through tears.

"Please, please don't cry…" Luke begged.

"It's a little too late for that." Lorelai said.

Luke put down his pot of coffee and held her.

"Ok, we're back sorry that took so long." Emily said as they took their seats.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Everything is fine now please everyone lets eat." Emily said as she looked at her food.

"Everything's not ok." Lorelai said to Carly.

"But she just said." Carly said.

"She lied." Rory said.

"Lying is bad." Micheal said.

"Yeah I know, but don't tell her that." Rory said smiling.

"So Lorelai have you heard for Christopher recently?" Emily asked.

Lorelai spit out her drink. 

"I was down there last weekend, everyone is doing find." Rory said before Lorelai could speak.

"You let her go down there?" Emily asked Lorelai in shock.

"You know mother Carly and Micheal are from Port Charles I bet they could tell you so interesting stories about that place." Lorelai said trying to change the subject.

"What are you talking about? And who's Carly?" Emily asked confused.

"That would be me." Carly said speaking up.

"I thought you said her name was Carolina?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Her nickname is Carly, mother what exactly is wrong?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Look if us being here has caused problems then we'll go." Carly said getting up.

"No! Please don't go." Emily said getting up.


	5. Surprising Family 5

Title: Surprising Family 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Carly sat back down. "Ok we won't. I'm sorry for being blunt but what's going on here?" 

"That's what I'd like to know." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a really long day and I'm sorry for screaming. I do not know what came over me. I am just not feeling well. Would you excuse me?" Emily said as she got up.

"Do you want me to send your dinner up?" Richard asked.

"No, don't bother." Emily said as she headed upstairs.

"Is everything all right with her?" Carly asked Richard.

"She'll be fine but she wouldn't be back down tonight so how about you go." Richard said getting up.

"Call me if she doesn't get better." Lorelai said as she started to leave.

"I will." Richard said. "I'm sorry you all came all the way out here…." Richard started to say.

"No don't worry about it. It was interesting." Carly said.

"Yeah well, my mother always has a way of making things interesting." Lorelai said as they left.

"Would you like to see your daughters now?" The nurse asked Emily as she came in the room.

"Yes, I would." Emily said smiling as the nurse went off.

"Have you decided on any of the names for the babies that I suggested?" Richard asked. 

"I think I like the last two said." 

"Which one were those?"

"Carolina and Lorelai." 

"I like those names." 

"You should you picked them out."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore?" The nurse said coming in with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Yes, there is…." She said nervously.

"Come out with it please!" Emily said annoyed.

"Your daughter is dead." The woman said quickly.

"What? How can that be?" Emily asked confused.

"We just found her and she wasn't breathing, we just tried to revive her but we couldn't." The nurse said sadly.

"But the other baby?" 

"She's fine. I'll go get her." The nurse said as she left.

Richard looked at Emily. "Are you ok?"

"Of course not! My daughter just died!" Emily said as she started to sob.

There was another knock at the door. 

"Come in." Richard said.

The nurse came holding the little baby. "Here she is." She said handing her to Emily who just kept crying. "Um… Mr. Gilmore we'll need names for the babies for birth and death certificates." The nurse said sadly.

"We'll call you when we decided." Richard said.

The nurse started to leave.

"Her name was Carolina." Emily said.

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked confused.

"My daughter that just died her name was Carolina and this ones name is Lorelai." Emily said.

"Ok, we'll draw the papers up." She said as she left.

"What was wrong with your mother?" Carly asked as her, Micheal, Lorelai and Rory walked into the Gilmore house.

"I don't know but I've never seen her that upset." Lorelai said as she hung her coat up.

"Me either. Do you think she'll be ok?" Rory asked.

"She'll probably be fine, don't worry, Rory. Ok now do you two want to stay here since the inn is closed?" Lorelai asked Carly.

"That's a really good idea." Carly said.

"Ok well Micheal, Rory will show where you will be staying Carly I will show where the stuff is for the couch." Lorelai said.

"Come on Micheal, I'll show the fold out bed we have in my room." Rory said as she led Micheal to her room.

Carly turned to Lorelai. "Everything isn't ok is it?"

"No, something about you two coming over especially you greatly upset her and I want to know why." Lorelai said sitting down.

"Well if it helps I don't really know her. That is unless she knows my family but I doubt it or my adoptive family." 

"You're adopted?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Was adopted but I found my mother."

"Oh, I can't believe I'm letting this happen." Lorelai said as she threw her arms in the air.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

"I'm letting my crazy mother get to me." Lorelai said laughing.


	6. Surprising Family 6

Title: Surprising Family 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!)

"Richard Gilmore speaking." Richard said as he picked up the phone.

"Dad, what happened to your secretary?" Lorelai asked.

"She's getting lunch, Lorelai is something wrong?" 

"I was calling to see how mom was doing." 

"Why?"

"Because Rory and I are worried." 

"She's fine." Richard said lying.

"Good, Rory wants to see her, so can we stop by?" Lorelai asked.

"No!" Richard said too quickly.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Your mother and I are very busy and you shouldn't worry about coming over. Lorelai, I have to go work." Richard said hanging up the phone. He turned to his secretary. "I'm going home for the day, don't answer any of the phones just let the answering machine pick them up." 

"Yes, Mr. Gilmore and Mr. Gilmore?" The secretary said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I hope your wife gets better." 

"Me too. Me too." Richard said as he left the office.

"Emily do you want to see the baby?" Richard asked as he came in.

"The baby's dead." Emily said sadly as she looked out of the window.

"I meant Lorelai, she's alive Emily." He said as he went over to her.

"I don't want to she her, just give her to the nanny." 

"Emily, you can't keep ignoring her."

"Didn't I say I didn't want me to bothered? I need my rest and my medicine, did you happen to remember to bring it?" 

"Yes I did but…"

"Richard, just give me the pills!" Emily screamed.

"No, you're stronger than this, you can survive this with out them. You have to."

"But I don't want to! Those pills get rid of the pain and the feelings, have you got anything better?" She asked him angrily.

"Yes I've got a husband a daughter who really love you and need you and will help you get through this even it kills us in the process, because we're not going to let you slip away. We're a family and we'll deal with it as a family, you just have to let us." Richard begged.

"But I don't know how to!" Emily screamed.

"Neither do I, but we'll find out together." Richard said as he held Emily.

As Richard walked up to the house, he could feel a sad tone before he even entered it. He did not like what was going on in side. It was not fair, they had survived, they had gotten through this before so why was it coming back again. He opened the door and put his briefcase down. 

The nurse came up to him. "She's still in bed, she hasn't left or moved since you left." 

"That's ok. Why don't you go home, I'll talk care of her of now." Richard said as he took out some money and gave it to her. "You remember the contract…"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry." The nurse said as she took the money and left.

Richard headed up stairs to their room. He opened the door and saw Emily lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. "Emily, I'm home." 

"I didn't notice you left." Emily said looking at him.

"I went to work for an hour but decided I wanted to stay with you." He said walking over to her. "Do you think you'll be able to eat anything today?" 

"I'm not really hungry, has the baby been fed?" Emily asked.

"What baby?" Richard asked confused.

"Lorelai, I just want to make sure that nurse is taking care of her." Emily said.

Richard looked at her worried. "Lorelai, is doing great, don't worry so much about her, you should worry about getting yourself better." 

"I will, Is Carolina going to come visit us today?" She asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Carolina, our daughter, remember she was here last night with her son, is she going to come see us again? I miss her." 

"I do too, darling I do too." Richard said as he left the room.


	7. Surprising Family 7

Title: Surprising Family 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how…. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

Richard headed down stairs and sat down at his desk. He looked at the picture he had sitting on his desk. It was of him and Emily when they were first married. It wasn't long after that that she became pregnant with the twins. That was one of the happiest times of his life. Emily and him had been so close while she was pregnant. She needed him so much then and he wanted to be there for her. It was sad to look at that picture because he knew they were never and would never be that happy again. Richard had been a nervous wreck while Emily was pregnant. Every time she opened her mouth to say something or called him, he thought she was in labor. He had driven her insane but it was the only thing he knew how to do. Richard was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "I told you, you could go home!" Richard screamed thinking it was the nurse. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see Lorelai and Rory sanding there. "I told you not to come." He said mad.

"I wanted to come, I was worried about grandmother." Rory said.

"Why were you worried about me?" Emily asked as she came down the stairs.

"Emily, you're up." Richard said shocked.

"Why wouldn't she be up? You said she was fine." Lorelai asked confused as she came in.

"I had taken a rest that's all." Emily said. "You didn't bring Carolina or Michael. Why?" 

"Carly wanted to check out schools for Micheal." 

"I hope the school's near here, so we can see him." Emily said.

"Mom, you barley know him. I asked Carly if she knew you two and she said that neither her biological mother nor her adopted parents knew you two." Lorelai said confused.

"She's adopted?" Emily asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" She said mad.

"I just found out, why does that even matter?" Lorelai asked.

"You wouldn't understand! Richard, did you hear what she just said?" Emily asked Richard hopeful.

"That doesn't mean anything." Richard said.

"What are you two talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"Richard, we should tell them." Emily said.

"No, we shouldn't. Remember we agreed along time ago not to tell them." Richard said.

"Not tell us what?" Lorelai asked.

"That…" Emily started to say.

"Emily!" Richard yelled. "You know what Lorelai, I was wrong she's not doing well you should go." Richard said leading them to the door.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"Bye, we'll call you later." Richard said as he pushed them out the door. When he closed the door, he turned to Emily. "What were you thinking? You can't tell them anything." 

"Richard, she deserves to know that Carolina is her sister."

"You don't know that. Look Carolina is dead, Emily. She's been dead for years now." 

"No, I never believed that and I still don't. How can you believe that?"

"Because it's the truth." 

"You don't know that, we never buried a body remember? So how do you know if she's really dead?"

"Because Emily, she is and believing that she isn't, is not helping you or I move on."

"Move on? Is that what this is? I don't think I've moved on and either have you."

"Yes, I have I accepted she was dead from the moment they told me."

"Well I'm glad it's that easy for you. Maybe it's so easy for because you didn't carry her for nine months and give birth to her but I did and I can't just let her go."

"I'm not asking you to, you've had years to do that and I would think by now you would have." 

"And I would think by now you would have accepted the fact that I loved her and I will never forget her." Emily said as she started to walk up stairs.

"Lorelai, here's a present from your grandmother." Richard said handing a box to a six-year-old Lorelai.

Lorelai ripped into the box and pulled out a porcelain doll.  

Emily took the doll. "I'll put it on the shelf."

Lorelai frowned. "Can I play with it?"

"No, you'll break it." Emily said.

Lorelai was not very happy with this but when she saw the other box, she smiled. "Who's that one from?"

"That's not for you." Emily said as she put the doll up.

Lorelai walked over to the box. "To Carolina from Grandmother." Lorelai read. "Who's Carolina?" Lorelai asked Richard.

"Your grandmother made a mistake. We don't know a Carolina." Richard said picking up the box and handing it to Emily.

"When is your mother going to stop this?" Emily asked Richard mad.

"I don't know. Just put it with the rest." Richard said. "So Lorelai, are you ready for your cake?" 

"Cake!" She screamed as she ran into the dinning room.

"Lorelai, don't run!" Emily screamed after her.

"It's her birthday, let her be happy." Richard told her.

"Yeah well your mother isn't letting me be happy." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Richard dialed a number and waited for the person to answer. 

"Hello?" The man on the other in asked.

"It's Richard Gilmore, I need your help." 

"Sure, what is it I can do?" 

"I need some research done on a girl named Carolina Spencer, she's from Port Charles." 

"Can I ask why?"

"No, just make sure no one knows your doing it."

"Of course, no one ever does. So what all do you want?"

"I want Adoption Papers, Marriage Licenses, School records, what ever you can find."

"What do you need it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Richard, I know this may be none of my business but does this have anything to do with the death of the your baby?"

"You're right it isn't."

"It's just the last time you called me was to research that and a person with the same name seems a little too much of a coincidence."

"This conversation is over, I'll pay you when ever I get the information." Richard said hanging up the phone.


	8. Surprising Family 8

Title: Surprising Family 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how…. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

"So did you two finally find a school for Micheal?" Rory asked as Carly and Micheal came into the house.

"I didn't like any of them." Micheal said as he sat down on the couch next to Rory.

"Yes, and he had to tell each of the principal's to their faces that he didn't." Carly said annoyed as she hung up her jacket.

"Have you ever thought of letting him go to Stars Hollow Elementary? I went there and look how I turned out." Rory asked.

"But you're a special girl and a genius." Lorelai said as she came in the living room.

"Is something wrong with the school?" Carly asked.

"Well…" Lorelai started to say.

"No, nothing's wrong with it." Rory said as she looked at her mother.

"Well at this point I think it's the only school I have left to look at." Carly said tired.

"So your day has been as exhausting as mine has I see." Lorelai said.

"Not just your day, mine has too." Rory said speaking up.

"What happened?" Carly asked worried.

"My grandfather kicked us out of his house, my grandmother is sick and they're keeping something from us." Rory said.

Carly looked at Lorelai. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really, but I don't really want to talk about it. Rory, I have an idea how about a movie night?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Where did that come from?" Rory asked shocked.

"I… We need it. Carly and I can go pick up the movie and the candy and you can explain to Micheal what movie night is." Lorelai suggested.

"I'm getting the idea you just want to get out of the house." Rory said.

"See like I said you're a genius and we'll be back in a little while." Lorelai said as her and Carly walked out the door.

"So what's movie night?" Micheal asked Rory.

As Rory started to explain it to Micheal, she could not concentrate on what she was saying because she was thinking about something that had happened earlier in the day. 

 Rory had woken up early, something that she did not normally do. Micheal was still sleeping so she just stepped over the bed on the floor and went into the kitchen.

She headed up stairs to see if Lorelai by some miracle was awake. As she came up to the bathroom, she noticed that she could hear someone. She started to head back down stairs but stopped when she heard someone throwing up. Thinking that if it was Carly she probably wouldn't want to know some one was ease dropping on her so she head back down stairs. She made a pot of coffee and poured her self a cup. In a few minutes, Lorelai came down stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Couldn't sleep what are you doing up?" Rory asked.

"Um… Well I couldn't sleep either." Lorelai said as she sat down.

"Want some coffee?" Rory offered.

"No, not ready for coffee right now." Lorelai said.

Rory pinched her self. But she didn't wake up. This was real which meant something was wrong. Her mother, the queen of coffee was turning it down.  Maybe I misunderstood her. "You sure you don't want any coffee?"

"No, not this morning." Lorelai said as she got up. "I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Wake me up in a few hours." Lorelai said as she headed up stairs

Rory waited a few minutes and then head up stairs herself. She saw Carly asleep and her mother's bedroom door closed. She decided she would go into the bathroom. She was shocked when she saw a pregnancy test in the basket. Rory was right something was wrong. Her mother was pregnant.

"So what movie did you get?" Rory asked as she came into the kitchen where Lorelai was putting candy into bowls.

"I got Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Carly and Micheal haven't seen it yet." Lorelai said as she ate a handful of candy.

"Are you all right?" Rory asked hoping her mother would tell her about the pregnancy

 "I'm perfectly fine, Rory." Lorelai said as she started to grab the bags.

"You sure because you know you can tell me anything, right?" Rory asked as she picked up the other bowls.

"Yes, I do. Rory, is something wrong with you?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"No, not at all." Rory said.

"Ok then let's go watch the movie." Lorelai asked she headed into the living room.

She wasn't going to tell me, yet. Maybe she needed time. Rory thought as she headed into the living room and sat down next to Micheal. She could not help but look at her mother and wonder who was the father?


	9. Surprising Family 9

Title: Surprising Family 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how…. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

"Hey Jess, can we talk?" Rory asked as she came into the diner.

"I guess, what's going on?" Jess asked.

"It's about Luke and my mother." 

"What about them?" Jess asked questionably.

"Have you seen Luke not come home one night? Or my mother spend the night here?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question Jess!" Rory said annoyed.

"I think one night when you were in Washington, she was over here for the night but I don't know that for a fact. I was out most of the night." Jess said still confused.

"You sure?"

"Why is this so important to you? Or you worried they slept together or something because I don't think they did. Your mother was upset about something, I think your father. So she talked to Luke a lot about it and my guess is they just talked them self to sleep."

"But you don't know that." Rory pointed out.

"I don't have to know it. This is your mother and my uncle we're talking about and personally I can't see them being anything more than friends."

"Did you see her leave that night?"

"See who leave?"

"My mother, Jess pay attention!"

"Ok calm down please. Yes I saw her leave the next morning when I was coming in."

"The next morning?"

"That's what I said, now who's not paying attention?" 

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Why would she? She doesn't like me remember?" Jess pointed out.

"True, you know what Jess I'm going to go. If you can, please don't tell Luke why I was here." Rory said as she left

"Not that I could because I'm not all together sure why you were here!" Jess screamed at her as the door closed.

"So Luke's the father of mybrother or sister." Rory mumbled to herself as she headed home.

"Why did we rent this movie again?" Lorelai asked Rory as they again watched the main couple kiss again.

"Because you said since I've just gotten back from Washington I get to choose the movie and this is the movie I choose." Rory said as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Ok, I get that but why would you choose a sappy love story?" Lorelai asked still confused.

"I don't know, maybe because it has a happy ending or something." 

"If you wanted a happy ending you still could of chosen a better movie." 

"Will you just give up and watch the movie." Rory said getting impatient.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That you give me the popcorn." 

"Deal." Rory said as she handed it to her. "Because I have the candy."  Rory said smiling.

"You're cruel." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about adding on to our family?"

Lorelai looked at her questionably. "You mean like me marrying someone or like me having another child?"

"Both I guess."

"Why are asking about this any way? I thought you liked how we are."

"I do, I just well being away for so long made me think about our family and how small it is."

"You sure this has nothing to do with the your dad and Sheri?"

"No, not at all. I mean you were the one who brought up the whole you and Luke having twins."

"I had the dream, that doesn't make it real."

"I know that I was just wondering if maybe you dreamed about it on purpose or something."

"I think I dreamed about because you like you said your dad and everything and I was stressed."

"Ok, I guess that makes since but you still never answered me, would you like to have a bigger family?"

"Yes I'd like to marry someone, who I don't know and a baby, I'm not so sure but it might be nice to have a little one around again." Lorelai said. "Now no more talking. I want to finish this ridiculous love story."

"If what Jess said was true then she was pregnant that night and she did say it would be nice to have a little one around again." Rory said speaking aloud as she paced their living room.

"So how did you like it?" Carly asked Micheal as they came into the house. "Oh Rory you're home." Carly said shocked.

"Yeah, I drove to school today, you drove my mother remember?" Rory pointed out.

"Right, is everything ok, you look upset?" Carly asked concerned.

"I'm ok I guess." Rory said.

"Good." Carly said. "Micheal, why don't you go put your stuff up in Rory's room and then we'll see about picking up Lorelai." Carly said as Micheal ran off.

"So what's really wrong?"

"Carly, do you and my mother talk a lot?" 

"Yeah I guess, about as much as two people getting to know each do."

"Has she mentioned anything that might be wrong? Or upsetting?"

"You're going to have to give me a little bit more information then that."

"I just want to know if she seemed upset or worried or something lately."

"Not any more than usually."

"Then maybe I'm just I don't know seeing things that aren't there."

"That might be true."

"Carly, what did you do when you found about Micheal?"

"Found about him?

"Found out you were pregnant with him."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know. I mean did you tell the father?"

"I hated the father so no I didn't. Rory, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, look I'm sorry I bothered you, I'm going to go." Rory said getting up.

"Ok." Carly said confused.


	10. Surprising Family 10

Title: Surprising Family 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how…. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

Carly parked the car in front of the Independence Inn and got out. As she started walking to the door, she heard someone screaming her name.

"Mrs. Corinthos? Mrs. Corinthos, please stop!"  The man screamed as he ran after her.

"I'm not Mrs. Corinthos so leave me alone!" Carly said lying.

"Yes you are, I know you are. And let me tell you it would be in your best interest to talk to me."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because I know some information on a man who is trying to dig up information on you."

Carly stopped walking. "What?"

"It looks like I got through to you. What I said is that someone hired me to dig up information on you."

"Why?"

"I don't really know that."

"Well then you're wasting your time because you're not going to be able to get any information on me."

"Yeah I'm finding that much to be very true."

"So then why are you talking to me?"

"Because it seems I've drawn your Husband's attention and he wants to know where you are."

"Did you tell him?"

"No because I wanted to see if you wanted him to know where you are first."

"I don't."

"Well you see it's not that easy, he wants a location and unless I give him one, I'm going to end up in the river."

"Why should I care?"

"Because if that happens then who ever hired me will get suspicious and they might end up dead too and you wouldn't want that, I can promise that."

"So you tell me husband then I'm dragged back to a place I don't want to be?"

"I never said that, all I said is he wants a location, I never said it had to be the right location."

"So you would lie for me, why?"

"Because I need some information for my employer and you are the best person to get that from?"

"What kind of information?"

"He wants Adoption Papers, Marriage Licenses, School records, what ever I can find."

"Fine, give me your fax number and I'll send you my marriage licenses."

"Fine, now where do I tell your husband you are?"

"Florida."

"Fine, but I've got a question."

"What?"

"What could possibly of happened to get you to leave the only family you have?"

"I can't tell you that."

"So you said you found someone who knows where Carly is?" Sonny asked Jason.

"Well he claims he was only looking for information on her for a job but I don't believe him."

"So is he going to tell us where she is?"

"If he values his life he will."

"So you explained to him how it would be in his best interest to work with us?"

"Yeah, I made very sure he understood. I just…. I think he may have had no clue she was even married to you."

"Which means she's going by a different name where ever she is?"

"Yeah she probably is, and knowing Carly it may take a long time to find her."

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to get her back Jason, I can't lose her again."

"I don't want to either."

"You know what I still don't understand is where was she the night before she left?"

"Maybe she left that night." Jason said lying.

"No, knowing Carly she probably did something really stupid and is regretting it right now."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah well I know Carly and that's what Carly does."

"Hey you all right?" Lorelai asked worried as Carly came into the Inn looking like you had just seen a ghost.

"I'm fine, really." Carly said lying as Lorelai brought her into the kitchen

"I don't believe you, is it the baby?"

"Don't say anything!" Carly said mad.

"No one around here cares any way. And you didn't answer my question."

"No it's not the baby but speaking of babies, Lorelai are you pregnant?"

Lorelai just about spit out the water she was drinking. "Ok where did that come from?"

"Rory, look I know you may not think it's any of my business but Rory is asking questions and she's going to want an answer."

"What kind of questions?"

"About you."

"She thinks I'm pregnant? Why would she think I was pregnant?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Because I'm pregnant and she's knows someone's pregnant and I'm guessing she just thinks it must be you."

"That would explain a lot of things."

"I bet it does, Lorelai, you still haven't answered me are you pregnant?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you seem… well lets just say what Rory is saying is starting to make some sense."

"So you think I'm pregnant?"

"Yes and the more you deny it the more I believe it."

"Ok Carly maybe we should talk." Lorelai said sitting down.


	11. Surprising Family 11

Title: Surprising Family 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal

(krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how.. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

"How are you going to tell Rory?" Carly asked after Lorelai finished.

"Who said I have to tell her?" Lorelai said jokingly.

"Don't even joke about that. You and Rory have the closest child/parent relationship I have ever seen and something like this could tear it apart."

Carly warned.

"Let me guess you and your mother aren't that close?" Lorelai asked.

"No we are since I've "risen from the dead" but that's not what we're talking about here. We're taking about you."

"Right, wait did you say risen from the dead?"

 "Long story. So how are you going to tell the father? Do you even know who the father is?"

"I've got two likely candidates."

"Who?"

"Christopher, Rory's father and Luke."

"Luke? As the diner guy Luke?"

"The one and only."

"When did you two sleep together?"

"When Rory was Washington and I was upset over her father, I went to Luke's

to talk and. I didn't expect it to happen."

"How long ago?"

"Like a month, why are you asking?"

"How long ago did you in Christopher sleep together?"

"Three months ago, again why are you asking?"

"Because if Christopher was the father you would be showing by now don't you think? But if you and Luke only slept together a month ago, then you wouldn't be showing, right?"

"So from that you think Luke is the father?"

"It makes since but you might want to go to a doctor's appointment and finding out how far along you and then go from there."

"There isn't a doctor here who won't tell the whole town."

"Well then how about we go take a drive and both go to the doctor? It's

about time I got a check-up."

"That's not a bad idea. Plus I'd like to hear more about the father of your child."

"Which one?"

"Both, it'll be a long drive."

"Fine but I want to hear all about Christopher and Luke."

"That will not take long at all."

"He claims she's in Florida." Jason said as he put his phone away.

"Do you believe him?"

"I want to but what is there in Florida for Carly?" Jason asked.

"Old memories?" Sonny suggested.

"But she knows that we'd check there."

"True, well you know it's worth a try, check it out." Sonny said as Jason left.

Sonny sat down on the couch and started think about why Carly left but he didn't get too far in thought because Alexis walked into the his penthouse.

"Any luck finding Carly?" She asked.

"Do you actually want me to find Carly?" Sonny asked knowing the answer.

"You love her, Sonny. She's the only for you and with out her you're.." Alexis started to say.

"I'm what?"

"Not the Sonny I know." Alexis said sadly.

"The Sonny you love?" Sonny asked smiling.

"Just because I slept with you does not mean I love you."

"So you claim." Sonny said sitting back down. "So why did you really come over here? I know you could care less about my wife."

"Um.. I." Alexis started to say nervously.

"Alexis, you look like you're about to faint what's wrong?" Sonny asked worried.

"Independence Inn." Michel said as he picked up the phone.

"Michel, it's Jason I'm coming through Stars Hollow again so I need a room." Jason said.

"Are you staying for as long as you did last time?" Michel asked.

"I'll spend the night and come back through for another night."

"Are you paying in cash again, Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, I'll pay the second I get there and I must ask."

"No one will know you're here, of course." Michel said as he record another name down.

"So what did she say?" Carly asked as Lorelai came out of the office.

"How about you go first?" Lorelai offered.

"It's Jason baby, just like I suspected."

"Are you happy about that?"

"I'm married to his best friend, Lorelai."

"That's not what I asked."

"No, I don't know how I feel yet, I'm not sure I feel anything yet. Now you're turn."

"It's Luke's child."

"Are you happy about this?"

"Luke hates kids, he's not going to like this."

"But he likes you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He's got the look and I think you know it too."


	12. Surprising Family 12

Title: Surprising Family 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal

(krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how.. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

"Go in there, Lorelai." Carly pleaded as they walked up to Luke's.

"No, I can't Carly." Lorelai pleaded.

"You have to he deserves to know that he fathered a child." Carly said.

"And what about Jason?"

"That's different, completely different. Now go in there!" Carly said as Lorelai walked in to Luke's.

"You know you don't look so good." Jess said as he came up.

"Is Luke here?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just tell him I need to talk to him." Lorelai said as she sat down.

"Fine." Jess said as he went upstairs to get Luke. "But I'm only being your gopher this time because you don't look so good." 

"Ok, Lorelai you can do this." Lorelai said to her self nervously.

"Lorelai, are you all right? Jess said something was wrong?" Luke asked worried as he came up to her.

"Jess is just exaggerating that's all." Lorelai said as she went to get up but started to get dizzy. 

"Maybe you should lay down." Luke said as he grabbed on to her. 

"That's probably not a bad idea." Lorelai said as Luke led her up stairs. 

When they got up stairs, Luke laid her down on his couch. "Are you sick or something?"

"In a way, it's a long story." Lorelai said nervously. "That's why I came to talk to you."

"Ok, shoot." Luke said taking a chair.

"Luke do you remember that night we…" Lorelai started to say.

"I thought we promised that when Rory got back from Washington we weren't going to talk about that." Luke pointed out.

"I know but…" Lorelai started to say again.

"Lorelai, we agreed it shouldn't of happened and that we need to forget about it and shouldn't talk about it. I mean what would we say if Jess or Rory walked in on us talking about this?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to lie to Rory." Lorelai said.

"See, that's why we shouldn't be talking about it. It was a mistake, we both agreed to so we need to just forget and go on with out lives." Luke said standing up.

"You really believe that?" Lorelai asked sadly.

"Yeah and I know you do too." Luke said.

Lorelai woke up with a man's arms around her and she snuggled up to him. She liked the feeling of having his arms around her. It was nice. She looked around the room she was in. It looked familiar. It looked like Luke's… She panicked and sat up and looked at the person in bed with her. OMG it was Luke. Had she gotten so out of it last night that she had slept with him? She must have. She looked at the clock. She had an hour before she had to be at the inn. She snuck out of the bed and started to look for her outfit. 

"Lorelai?" Luke asked from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I've got work." Lorelai said as she put her pants on.

"Were you planning on telling me bye?" Luke asked sitting up.

"It all depended on rather you woke up before I left I not."

"So basically you were hoping I would stay sleeping while you snuck out?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I expect as much."

"Why?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Because I don't think you meant to sleep with me last night."

"Luke…"

"Let me finish…"

"Sure."

"Look I'm ok with you maybe never wanting to do this again because like I said I don't think you really planned on sleeping with me. You were just so upset and you needed someone. I just happened to be here. I didn't sleep with you because I expect you to spend the rest of your life with me our anything. It was just one night to me and the same to you."

"I guess." 

"And don't worry about having to lie to me and tell me that I meant something because I'm betting it didn't."

"Did it mean something to you?"

"No, not really."

"Oh." Lorelai said sadly.

"And I know it meant nothing to you either, we just need to get you out of here before the whole town wants an explanation…"

"Right, that's probably a good idea."

"Right so you don't have to worry about Rory ever finding out."

"Right, I wouldn't want that."

"So you agree? This was one night and it won't ever happened or be talked about again?"

"Exactly, we'll just go back to being just friends."

"Exactly." 

"Now I've got to go."

"Right, Right of course."

"Bye, Luke." Lorelai said as she walked out the door almost crying.

"Bye, Lorelai." Luke said as she closed the door and whispered. "If only it meant something to you."

"So what happened?" Carly asked Lorelai as she came back outside.

"I almost fainted, he let me lay down on his couch and then I came back out here."

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" Carly asked shocked.

"He won't let me. He kept telling me, that we agreed it was a mistake and that we shouldn't talk about it."

"Oh…" Carly said sadly. "So how are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, maybe if I put duck tape on his mouth, then I could tell him." Lorelai said smiling

"Not a bad idea but a sock might work better." Carly said smiling.

"Right, but he could spit that out."

"True, you know Lorelai I'm sorry." Carly said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for pushing you in there. I didn't know he was going to…"

"So say that our baby was a mistake? Neither did I." Lorelai said sadly.

"You know he meant the night and not the actual child." Carly pointed out.

"I know but it still hurts." Lorelai said as tears started to come down.

"Oh don't cry."

"I can't help it. The father of my child just told me the night our child was conceived was a mistake."

"But you know it wasn't."

"What I know is that I've been pregnant with two child in my life and both of them weren't planned."


	13. Surprising Family 13

Title: Surprising Family 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal

(krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how.. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

"Mom?" Rory asked as she came into the house.

"She's in her bed." Carly screamed back from the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Rory asked.

"She will be. How about you go talk to her." Carly suggested.

"Ok." Rory said a little nervous as she walked up to her mother's room. She knocked on the door. "Mom?" she asked.

"Come on in." Lorelai said from the bed. 

"Are you sick or something?" Rory asked as she sat on Lorelai's bed.

"Not really. Look sweetie there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Lorelai said nervously.

"Ok, that's sounds bad and serious. You're never serious so I know it must be horrible."

"Well it depends on how you look at it. I see it as a good thing but you may not."

"See what as a good thing? Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked freaking out.

"I'm… you're going to have a little brother or little sister." Lorelai finally said.

"I already knew that." Rory said as she let out a sigh.

"You did?" Lorelai asked shocked. "How?"

"Remember dad told me Sherry was pregnant with his baby? And that baby is going to be my little brother or little sister."

"Oh right well that's not really what I meant."

"But you said…"

"You misunderstood me. I'm not talking about Sherry, I'm talking about me."

"You mean… you're… you're pregnant?" Rory asked shocked as she sat back down.

"Yes, I… please tell me you're happy about this." Lorelai said worried.

"You didn't say half brother or half sister so is dad the father?" Rory asked hoping.

"No, I should of said half but I forgot."

"So if dad's not the father then… it's Luke right?" 

"How did you know?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash and so I decided to investigate and I found out from Jess that you spent the night there one night."

"A pregnancy test?" Lorelai asked confused. "Must have been Carly's." She mumbled. "Wait you told Jess?" Lorelai said freaking out.

"No, he has no clue what was going on, believe me. Wait you haven't told Luke right?"

"Tried to, but he wouldn't let me."

"And you're going to let that stop you? You're carrying his baby and I think Luke would at least want if not deserves to know. I mean don't you want to raise the baby with him?"

"I don't know Rory. I really don't know. I mean Luke's got a life and I'm not really part of it."

"But the baby is."

"I know look let's not talk about Luke right now. Right now I want to talk to you and find out what you think about me having a baby."

"Well I… I don't know yet. I never thought you'd have another child I guess but I guess it would be nice to be a big sister. Though the way things are going I'll be a big sister two times over."

"Yeah we've got great timing right?" Lorelai said smiling.

"Yeah who'd ever guess that both you and dad would be expecting children at the same time?"

"Never in a million years unless of course the baby was both mine and his." 

"Well that would be another little me."

"I don't actually think that's possible. You're defiantly one of a kind." Lorelai said smiling.

"Luke?" Jess asked as he came up stairs.

"Yeah?" Luke asked from the couch.

"You do know you have customers down stairs right?" Jess asked.

"So?"

"Well you know I may not know a lot about running a restaurant but last time I checked you're supposed to serve your customers." Jess said sarcastically.

"Have you talked to Rory lately?" Luke asked ignoring what Jess said.

"Yeah she came by and asked me some very strange questions. Why?"

"What kind of questions?" 

"About you and Lorelai. Asking if you ever didn't come home one night or if Lorelai spent the night here one night."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I saw Lorelai leave one morning very late and that it looked like had spent the night."

"Why would you say that?" 

"Because it's true. What's wrong?"

"I just… Lorelai was here earlier."

"She's always here, why is that such a big deal?"

"Because I have the feeling that something is wrong."

"Wouldn't she have told if something was wrong?"

"I think she tried to, but I wouldn't let her."

"Well then call her and find out what's wrong and then come down and work because Caesar and I can't run the restaurant with out you." Jess said as he started to leave.

Luke picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Good luck." Rory said as she hugged Lorelai.

"Yeah, it won't be that hard. I promise." Carly said trying to assure her.

"Yeah, I hope so." Lorelai said as she walked out the door and headed to the gazebo in the middle of town. She walked up to the gazebo and stopped to watch Luke just sitting there waiting for her. "Come on Lorelai, you can do it." She told her self and started to walk again. When she got up to the gazebo she said "Luke."

He looked up. "Lorelai." He said as he got up.

"How about you sit back down." Lorelai said as she took a seat next to him.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Luke asked concerned.

"A thought you didn't want to hear what I had to say."

"Well I figured there must be a good reason you wanted to talk about it so…"

"You decided you'd find out what that reason was?"

"Basically, so are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure you're going to like what I tell you."

"Tell me any way."

"You sure? Because once I tell you, there's no turning back, Luke. Believe me this will change your life and mine."

"Lorelai, just tell me." Luke said getting worried.

"Fine, Luke we're having a baby." Lorelai said and then sat down silently waiting for a response.


	14. Surprising Family 14

Title: Surprising Family 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) and Krystal

(krazystar15@aol.com) If you want a quick response from Christen as in during this week email her at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls and General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. (oh and just to tell we picture Sarah Brown playing the part of Carly)

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions (hint here on what's going to happen look at who the main people are in each chapter there is theme!!!) Ok I need the people who reads this to help me: if anyone can please email any past history on Carly, you know where she grew up, where she was born, who her adoptive parents were, when she found Bobbie and how.. That would all be very helpful just email it to me)

"So what did Luke say when you told him you were coming to your parents?" Carly asked Lorelai as they go out of the car and headed to the door.

"First he told me not to go because you never know what could go wrong at my parents house." Lorelai said smiling.

"I swear he's worse them my husband sometimes." Carly said.

"He's even making her call him every hour to make sure everything is ok." Rory said also smiling.

"Speaking of that, have you called him? It's seven." Michael told her after looking at his watch.

Emily opened the door. "Called who?" She asked when she heard what Michael said.

"I already called him ten minutes ago to make up for not calling him while I'm here." Lorelai said as she walked in.

"Who are you talking about?" Emily asked confused.

"Luke." Rory said.

"The Ice man? Why do you have to call the Ice man for?" Emily asked even more confused.

"Because…" Michael started to say.

"Because he's doing me a favor that's all, mother. So you seem better. How are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm doing fine. I was just a little under the weather that's all. So Michael, Carly it's nice to see you again." Emily said as she led them into the living room.

Richard was sitting on the couch. He got up. "Lorelai, Rory, Carly, Michael. It's so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Grandfather." Rory said as she hugged him.

"I've got to get… something." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is she going to be all right?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Your mother is fine, she just wants to check on dinner." Richard said lying.

"Then why do I feel like he's lying to me?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Because he probably is just like you're lying to them." Rory whispered back.

"Here take one of these please." Richard pleaded with Emily as he handed her some of the pills the doctor prescribed.

"Why should I? I'm fine, Richard I am." Emily said lying.

"No you're not. You're having the flashbacks to when the girls were born and you're acting like you think that it's real."

"No, I'm not Richard you're imaging things." Emily said getting up.

"Fine, then if nothing is wrong then what's wrong with taking the pills? If you're not sick then they won't hurt you but if you are it'll help you. It will put you back into today, you know the present."

"Fine, then give me the pills and I'll take them." Emily said opening her hand.

"I'm glad. They will help, Emily I promise." Richard said as he gave them to her.

"Thank you, now I'm going to take these and go to bed why don't you go to work?" Emily offered.

"Not until I see you take those pills."

"What you think I'm going to lie to you and not take the pills?"

"Yes, I do." 

"I can't believe this! We've been married forever it seems and yet you still don't trust me enough to let me take my pills by myself?" Emily asked outraged.

"No, I trust you, the normal you. The Emily who lives in the present and doesn't go around thinking that her daughter's friends are her dead daughters. But this Emily, the one that wants to keep living in the past, the one that doesn't want to let go of Carolina, no I don't trust this Emily. I never have."

"So what you think I've got multiple personalities or something?"

"No, I think that these flashbacks that you've suddenly started having take away the control that you normally have that would keep you from lying to me and from doing what's best for you."

"Fine you know what just to prove you wrong, I'll take them!" Emily said as she swallowed the pills all at once with a glass of water.

"Good, the girls will be over tonight." Richard said as he left.

Emily ran into the bathroom and tried to force herself to throw up the pills.

As Emily walked into the kitchen the maids looked up quickly worried. 

"Can we help you Mrs. Gilmore?" One of them asked.

"Yes, you can by getting out of my kitchen and leaving me alone." Emily said.

"But, the food, Mrs. Gilmore." One of them said worried.

"Take it out and finish making it some where's else because I want you out of my kitchen before I decided I want you fired." Emily said mad.

The maids rushed to grab all the food and quickly left.

When they were all gone, Emily sunk to the floor. Thoughts were running through her mind. Carolina, Lorelai's friend was in the other room. No Carolina, my daughter was in the other room. No Carolina my daughter is dead. No Carolina, my daughter is alive. We never buried a body. She's adopted. Lorelai can't know about her sister. But Lorelai could help if it is her sister. What's is going on with Lorelai and Luke? Something's up but she doesn't want us to know. Carolina has a son. That son is my grandchild like Rory. No, Rory's my only grandchild unless Carolina is my daughter like Lorelai. Why did I take those pills now I'm so confused?

"Mom, are you ok?" Lorelai asked as she came into the kitchen.

Emily got off the floor quickly.

"Yeah everything's fine, I was looking for the maids they all seem to have disappeared."

"You sure you didn't send them away?"

"No, I need them to cook the meal, why would I send them away?" Emily asked as her Lorelai walked out the kitchen. Both caring a secret that the other could never know.


End file.
